


Daddy Discourse

by violentwhistles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Humor, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentwhistles/pseuds/violentwhistles
Summary: The man wrenches Eggy’s head back by his hair but Eggsy just laughs. Harry’s worried for a minute the boy has lost it, because he looks utterly wild, but then Eggsy shifts his eyes to where Harry is waiting in the shadows. "Sorry mate, looks like daddy's come to pick me up after all".In which Harry Hart is fairly certain he doesn't have a daddy kink.Written for Kinktober 2017: 18-Daddy.





	Daddy Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to write daddy kink smut because it’s something I found particularly hard for this pair and ended up with this instead. Mostly just a lot of talk about daddy kink and a tiny bit of actual daddy kink.

It starts after Eggsy disappears in the middle of a recon mission. He's posing as Harry's date to an art gala, where they're only supposed to be taking photos of the security systems. Eggsy always sticks close by and the mission is extremely low-risk as these things go, so Harry is susprised when he steps away to the bathroom for a moment and comes back to find Eggsy gone. Roxy’s covering for Merlin and providing support for the evening, so she helps Harry track him to the basement. When Harry gets there he finds Eggsy tied to a chair with two muscled thugs looming over him. Eggsy doesn't look too bad off, thankfully Harry got here quickly enough to prevent any real damage, but the side of his face is red and a bit swollen.  
  
Then one of them picks up a crowbar, and Eggsy tuts at them in response. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. My boyfriend definitely won’t take kindly to that.”  
  
“What boyfriend? That old bloke you came in with?”  
  
The other one sneers, “You mixed up in some sort of sugar daddy shit? Isn’t that cute? Little boy thinks his daddy’s going to come save him. No one’s coming for you, kid.”  
  
The man wrenches Eggy’s head back by his hair but Eggsy just laughs. Harry’s worried for a minute the boy has lost it, because he looks utterly wild, but then Eggsy shifts his eyes to where Harry is waiting in the shadows. "Sorry mate, looks like daddy's come to pick me up after all.”  
  
Harry loses track of the carnage that follows, but he knows he breaks 5 bones between the two men.   
  
Roxy comes on over the audio when they’re finally down, as Harry is untying Eggy’s wrists from behind the chair, "Daddy, huh?"   
  
He can't see Eggsy's face, wishes he could see the reaction there. But Eggsy goes for cheeky instead of sincere. "Only on Tuesdays, love.”  
  
Harry can almost hear Roxy rolls her eyes, "You should save it for the bedroom.”  
  
"I really don't think it's my cup of tea, to be honest. But I can't speak for Harry". Harry finally gets him free. Eggsy rubs at his wrist where the ropes have left them pink, and winks at him. Harry gets distracted looking at the marks on Eggy's wrists just above the sleeves and realizes belatedly they’re both waiting for him to say something.

“Honestly, Eggsy," Harry says, going for exasperated. He ignores the way his stomach clenches and pushes past how ridiculously uncomfortable he feels, "Roxy, is the car ready?"

“Outside. I’ll send you the coordinates.”

Harry goes to hand his extra gun over to Eggsy in case they run into trouble, but finds Eggsy is staring at him with unwarranted amusement. He looks like he wants to make a comment, but instead takes the gun from Harry and says, "Let's go then."

* * *

  
Back in Harry's office, Eggsy looks far too delighted. He's spinning his chair back and forth restlessly, when he speaks, "So what, Harry, no one's ever called you daddy?"  
  
Harry is trying to finish the paperwork quickly so he can file the mission report and maybe go home and take a bath. He feels like he's experienced enough stress for the day. "Honestly, it's not something that's ever come up."  
  
"Never? I feel like that'd be right up your alley. You straight-laced proper types are the kinkiest ones." Eggsy wiggles his eyebrows a bit.  
  
Harry keeps his voice even and replies, "I think I've got all my kinks worked out, thank you very much.”  
  
"I'm just saying, if that's something you'd be into..." Eggsy trails off suggestively.  
  
"Please do keep in mind I'm old enough to be your actual father. As a matter of fact, I _knew_ your actual father."  
  
Eggsy groans. "Ugh, don't bring him into this, mate. Besides, it’s not what that’s about. It’s about the power difference, ya know? Like the whole daddy thing is just someone that’s dominant and authorative, someone that’s going to take care of you, someone that you can submit to."  
  
Harry isn’t sure why Eggsy is pushing this. “Is that what you want?” Harry asks him.  
  
“I’m trying to ask if that’s what _you_ want,” Eggsy says.  
  
Harry isn't sure what to say. He certainly wouldn’t say he’s opposed to it, but he feels a weird sense of guilt and shame when he thinks about deciding if it's something that he's actually interested in. He knows Eggsy doesn't have actual father issues about the whole thing, but he's worried he might because he _actually knew_ Eggsy’s father. It seems like a catastrophically bad idea. He opens his mouth, even though he's not entirely sure what he's planning to say, when Merlin opens the door.  
  
“Sorry for intruding. Galahad, I could really use your help with that program I mentioned earlier,” Merlin says.

“Duty calls,” Eggsy shrugs to Harry and stands up,“I’ll see you back at the house, yeah?”

Harry nods and watches him leave, then almost forgets about the conversation.

* * *

  
Later, when Eggsy's got his legs locked around Harry's waist and Harry is doing his best to fuck him through the mattress Eggsy says, "Ya know, I keep thinking about why everyone thinks I have some sort of daddy kink.” His words are a little more than moans, but Harry is frustrated he's still capable of speech.  
  
"Welcome to the club, darling," he grits out. Harry bites gently at the sharp curve of Eggsy’s jaw, follows it down to the hollow of his throat where it moves beneath his mouth.  
  
"I just -ah- wondered if _I_ was giving off that impression,” Eggsy says, "but I think it might be you."  
  
Harry is reluctant to admit he's only half listening, he’s too distracted by the heat of Eggsy under him and around him. He can feel his orgasm building in the base of his spine and wraps a hand around Eggy’s cock instead of answering.  
  
And Eggsy, who can never stop talking at the best of times, keeps moaning, "Fuck Harry, Harry" and then Harry feels the telltale quaking in Eggsy's thighs moments before he watches the boy come between them, painting his own stomach.  
  
Harry slows for a moment, tries to steel himself and give Eggsy a chance to breathe. Eggsy just digs his heels in deeper and pants, "Keep going."  
  
Harry picks up the tempo again, but finds himself struggling to mimic the pace and angle that had been working wonders a moment ago. He feels over-sensitized and over-stimulated. They've done this enough that it’s not new anymore, but it still always feels surreal. Like Harry can’t believe he’s this lucky and this is really happening to him. Then Eggsy keeps talking.  
  
"You really wouldn't be into that at all? Having me call you daddy?"  
  
Harry is grinding his teeth so hard he's worried about the Kingsman tracking chip implant in one of his back molars. He doesn't want to answer, really doesn’t know what his answer is. He's sweating like mad, trying to keep his rhythm steady and relentless. He feels high on lust, like he's not quite able to get his thoughts properly arranged. He wishes Eggsy would quit talking and they could discuss this when Harry is doing literally anything else. He's so close but his muscles are starting to ache with the labor of it. "I don't- "  
  
"Come on, Harry." Then Eggsy pitches his voice into something else entirely. Darker, and yet somehow softer and says, "I'm your boy, aren't I? Come for me, _Daddy_."  
  
Which, of course, is the exact moment Harry topples over the edge. His vision greys out and he's gasping for air into Eggsy's shoulder as he shakes through his orgasm. And as he slowly comes back down, he's unsurprised to realize that Eggsy is laughing. He's laughing so hard Harry can feel it under him and around him. Harry knows his face is red with exhaustion and embarrassment and he keeps it pressed against Eggsy's neck and groans, "Not a word."  
  
Harry finally pulls back, far enough to pull out and far enough to look into Eggsy's eyes. Eggsy presses his lips together, mimicking silence, but obviously still amused behind the facade.  
  
And then Harry can't help but laugh too, because the boy looks ridiculous and he can feel his heart swelling regardless. They laugh together for a minute, and then he leans back in to kiss Eggsy chastely, then concedes, "Now I suppose you're going to insufferable about it."  
  
"Well, I had a feeling," Eggsy smirks.  
  
"It's not a thing, really" Harry tells him softly. He trails the back of his hand up the curve of Eggy’s cheek as he goes to push the sweat damp hair off where it's fallen over his forehead. "It's just you."  
  
And Eggsy gives him a warm look before turning his head and pressing a kiss into the inside of Harry’s wrist. He smiles back up at Harry and says, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here!](https://violentwhistles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
